Concours
by AddictedToGreysAnatomy
Summary: 3 fictions, 3 auteur(e)s mais un seul gagnant. Venez vite voter pour votre histoire préférée ! (Je tiens quand même à dire que 2 reviews pour 118 visites sur la fiction, c'est vraiment nul. Alors je veux pas être chiante, mais les auteurs n'ont pas écrit ces OS pour rien et sans votre aide, cette fiction ne sert à rien.)


_Hey !_

_Aujourd'hui, c'est un concours de fanfiction que je vous propose. Le thème était "l'anniversaire d'un de vos personnages". Je tenais encore à remercier toutes les participant(e)s, parce que sans leurs fiction, le concours serait tombé à l'eau. Allez, maintenant j'explique ! Ci dessous, se trouve 3 fictions, donc trois auteur(e)s différent(e)s, mais vous ne saurez en aucun cas les personnes qui ont écrit ces OS. (histoire d'affinitées ;)) Une fois toutes les fanfictions lues, eh bien vous n'avez plus qu'à élire votre préférée dans votre review. Evidemment, vous devrez expliquer pourquoi celle-là, et pas les autres, et vous pouvez aussi laisser des commentaires pur les auteurs. Ca ne peut que améliorer leur écriture ! Je poste le 28 juillet, les reviews sont ouvertes jusqu'au 18 août, et après la meilleure fiction sera élue. Alors plus que jamais, on a besoin de vos avis ! Merci beaucoup et bonne lecture !_

* * *

Titre: Did she really forget me ? 

Note de l'auteur(e) : aucune.

Arizona Robbins, grande chirurgienne pédiatrique de renom, rejoignait son résident, Alex Karev au bureau des infirmières alors qu'il complétait le suivi médical du dernier patient qu'il venait de consulter. Elle s'approcha de lui en tenant dans ses bras un tas de plusieurs dossiers qu'elle déposa brutalement sur le comptoir. Elle garda sa main dessus et le regarda narquoisement.

« Tiens. Encore un peu de travail pour toi. »

Le jeune homme passa rapidement en revue les noms des malades concernés avant de fixer sa supérieure pour vérifier si elle plaisantait ou non. « C'est une blague ? J'ai déjà rempli ces dossiers hier soir !

- Et bien tu vas devoir recommencer. Ces dossiers ne sont pas parfaits. Je veux de la perfection Karev.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Docteur Robbins, je... »

La chirurgienne l'interrompit aussitôt en levant sa main de manière à ce qu'il comprenne qu'il ne devait pas aller plus loin dans son explication.

« Dans ton intérêt, je n'irais pas plus loin. »

Alex soupira. Il avait déjà subi par le passé les foudres de la jeune femme et préféra s'avouer vaincu plutôt que d'insister, sachant pertinemment qu'il aurait plus à perdre qu'à y gagner. Il récupéra alors les classeurs, dépité, avant de s'en aller. Dès qu'il fut parti, Arizona s'empara d'un dossier et tenta de le compléter pour essayer d'oublier l'horrible matinée qu'elle venait de vivre. Teddy Altman, sa meilleure amie, s'approcha de cette dernière tandis que celle-ci se trouvait dos à elle. Elle glissa discrètement ses mains devant ses yeux avec un grand sourire.

« Joyeux anniversaire Arizona ! » S'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en les retirant.

La pédiatre murmura du bout des lèvres un simple « Merci » sans pour autant arrêter ce qu'elle était en train de faire.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- Rien. Pourquoi ? C'est mon anniversaire, je suis en couple avec la femme que j'aime, tout est parfait !

- Je te connais Arizona. Tu n'arriveras pas à me berner aussi facilement. Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle redressa son visage en posant son stylo sur la feuille qu'elle finissait de remplir puis regarda son amie d'un air bougon. « Callie a oublié mon anniversaire... »

Teddy rit doucement. « Callie ? Oublier ton anniversaire ? Jamais ! Ça fait plus de cinq ans que vous êtes ensemble, tu devrais savoir qu'elle n'oublie pas un événement aussi important.

- Il faut croire que je ne suis plus aussi importante à ses yeux...

- Tu délires totalement ! Cette femme est raide dingue de toi !

- Alors, pourquoi elle ne me l'a pas souhaité au réveil ? » Continua-t-elle, boudeuse et attristée que sa compagne l'ait oubliée. « D'habitude, j'ai droit à mon petit-déjeuner au lit avec un beau bouquet de roses rouges... Et là, rien...

- Elle voulait peut-être casser cette routine.

- Mais je l'aime cette routine matinale moi ! Même si ce n'est plus une surprise, je passerais bien le reste de ma vie à avoir mon plateau de pancakes à chacun de mes anniversaires !

- Toi aussi t'es vraiment raide dingue d'elle, hein ? » S'amusa Teddy, néanmoins attendrie par l'amour que portait la jeune femme envers sa petite amie. À aucun moment elle n'aurait imaginé sa meilleure amie entretenir une relation de couple aussi longue. Elle qui prônait haut et fort les valeurs du célibat, elle s'était vue remettre toute sa vision de la vie en question à l'arrivée de la sublime mexicaine. Elle avait réussi en un temps record à démolir petit à petit la carapace qu'elle s'était forgée au fil des années. Et aucune autre femme n'y était parvenue avant elle.

« Totalement... Je n'imagine même plus un instant, vivre ma vie sans elle à mes côtés. Et si elle a oublié mon anniversaire, c'est que pour elle, ce n'est peut-être pas réciproque...

- Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères un peu ? Ne remets pas toute ta relation en question sur le simple fait qu'elle a oublié une fois de te souhaiter ton anniversaire ! Elle a jusqu'à minuit pour ça. Tu verras, je suis certaine qu'elle te le souhaitera la prochaine fois que vous vous verrez ou que tu auras droit à un beau dîner en amoureuses lorsque tu rentreras du travail !

- Tu as certainement raison...

- C'est pas certainement. J'ai raison ! »

Arizona esquissa un sourire quand le biper de Teddy sonna. La jeune femme le regarda puis l'éteignit.

« Faut que j'y aille. Cesse de te tracasser. Ta chère et tendre va penser à toi ! » Elle commença à s'éloigner mais s'arrêta soudainement en se retournant vers Arizona. « Oh ! Et j'oubliais ! Arrête de torturer tes résidents, ils n'y sont pour rien là dedans !

- Je ne les... ! » Elle cessa sa phrase devant le regard de Teddy qui disait « Je n'en crois pas un mot ».

« Bon...D'accord...Je vais arrêter. Mais ils étaient mon seul défouloir ! » Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, quelque peu maussade. La cardiologue ne put retenir de rire devant l'enfantillage de son amie et se rendit finalement aux urgences.

L'heure de midi était enfin arrivé. Arizona attendait impatiemment installée à une table de la cafétéria, la venue de sa petite amie qu'elle n'avait pas eu la chance de revoir depuis son réveil. Lorsqu'elle aperçut sa belle s'approcher, un large sourire éclaira son visage et son cœur se mit rapidement à palpiter. Les premiers signes d'amour qu'elle avait pu éprouver pour sa compagne il y a maintenant plus de cinq ans restaient encore présents aujourd'hui pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle n'avait jamais réellement cru à ces histoires de « papillons dans le ventre », de « mains moites », de « cœur qui bat la chamade à la vue de l'être aimé » et pourtant, elle avait dû se rendre à l'évidence : Callie venait une nouvelle fois bousculer ses a priori en lui procurant tous ces maux amoureux. La mexicaine déposa son plateau repas sur la table avant d'aller embrasser tendrement sa compagne sur les lèvres.

« Bonjour Chérie. Tu m'as manquée ce matin.

- Toi aussi... » Répliqua-t-elle d'un léger sourire, déçue que sa compagne ait encore oublié de lui souhaiter un « joyeux anniversaire ». Callie s'assit en face d'elle et piocha dans sa barquette de frites.

« Ça ne va pas ?

- Si bien sûr. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Calliope haussa des épaules en mettant une frite en bouche. « Je sais pas ! Un patient qui t'en fait voir de toutes les couleurs ou les internes qui font du grand n'importe quoi... Le truc habituel !

- Non. Tout va bien.

- Si tu le dis. Au fait ! Pizza/bière ce soir, ça te va ? Je n'ai pas très envie de cuisiner ce soir... »

Nouvelle déception. Arizona tenta cependant de le cacher par un de ces sourires qui faisait à chaque fois craquer Callie. « Oui, c'est parfait. Tu prends une Calzone, comme d'habitude...

- Evidemment ! » L'orthopédiste prit doucement la main d'Arizona entre la sienne puis la caressa du pouce.

Elles terminèrent de déjeuner en discutant des différents cas qu'elles avaient eu à traiter dans la matinée et retournèrent ensuite travailler. À la fin de sa journée, la pédiatre rentra dans leur nouvelle maison qu'elles avaient décidé d'acheter ensemble. Elles étaient toutes les deux tombées sous le charme de cette demeure et avaient compris au premier coup d'oeil qu'elle était celle dans laquelle elles se voyaient passer le reste de leur vie. Elle fut accueillie par leur bébé labrador, Bounty, qu'elles avaient adopté deux mois plus tôt.

« Salut toi... » Elle le prit dans ses bras et le caressa tendrement. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ? J'espère que tu n'as rien déchiqueté cette fois-ci... » Pour seule réponse, Bounty répliqua à sa manière, avec un aboiement et un petit mouvement de queue. « Je dois prendre ça pour un oui ou pour un non ?

- Tu sais, il ne va pas te répondre plus qu'il ne l'a déjà fait... » S'amusa Callie qui venait de la rejoindre à l'entrée. Elle trouvait la scène tellement adorable, à cet instant précis, personne ne pouvait être plus heureux qu'elle. Elle vint embrasser doucement Arizona en glissant son bras autour de sa taille.

« Hey ! Tu oses prétendre que notre Bounty est stupide ?

- C'est un chien Arizona. Même si c'est le nôtre, il n'a pas plus de capacités intellectuelles qu'un autre. » Elle déposa un doux baiser sur sa joue avant de lui sourire. « Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

- J'ai connu mieux... Ma journée ne s'est pas passée comme je l'aurais voulu... » Lui avoua-t-elle, espérant la faire réagir.

« Ah oui ? Pourquoi ça ?

- À ton avis ?

- Je devrais le savoir ? » S'inquiéta la jeune femme.

« Cherche. Tu verras bien. Un indice : il y a des chances que tu aies oublié quelque chose d'important. »

Arizona reposa le chiot par terre, cette fois-ci, blessée. Elle rangea son manteau puis se rendit au salon dans l'espoir que Callie lui ait préparé un beau dîner romantique. Mais rien. La table avait été dressée comme pour un jour ordinaire, la pizza et les bières disposées au milieu. La blonde soupira résignée et s'installa à sa place en attendant que la mexicaine la rejoigne. Elles dînèrent dans un silence de plomb. Arizona s'éclipsa rapidement à la fin du repas et monta à l'étage prendre sa douche. Si Callie lui avait souhaité son anniversaire, elle l'aurait sans doute invitée. Mais lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle vit au sol un chemin formé par des pétales de roses rouges et blaches qui l'amenait jusqu'à leur chambre. Surprise, elle le longea et découvrit avec joie sa compagne allongée de façon très suggestive sur leur lit, vêtue d'une magnifique lingerie fine rouge. Elle s'était légèrement maquillée et avait remis une petite touche de parfum qu'Arizona affectionnait particulièrement. Ses yeux se mirent à pétiller de désir devant le spectacle que lui offrait Callie. Elle était tout simplement sublime.

« Wow... »

La jeune femme observa autour d'elle et remarqua les bougies disposées dans toute la pièce pour créer une ambiance romantique et tamisée. Calliope se leva sensuellement pour récupérer dans un tiroir de sa commode le cadeau qu'elle avait préalablement caché.

« Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'avais oublié ton anniversaire ?

- Tu...Tu t'en es souvenue ?

-Bien sûr ! J'ai dû me faire violence toute la journée pour ne pas te le souhaiter plus tôt ! Surtout quand je te voyais avec ta petite bouille attristée...J'ai eu du mal ! Mais j'ai tenu bon !

- Pourquoi avoir attendu tout ce temps ?

- Pour ça. » Répondit-elle en lui tendant le paquet.

Arizona le prit avec excitation et déchira le papier cadeau, impatiente de découvrir ce qu'il pouvait y avoir à l'intérieur. Elle y trouva un T-shirt blanc avec écrit en rose « Devinez quoi ? Dans quelques semaines...Je suis une Maman ! ». Elle fixa le haut, les larmes aux yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que le miracle se soit enfin produit. Elle aperçut ensuite un morceau de papier qui n'était rien d'autre que le résultat de la prise de sang, attestant que Callie était bien enceinte.

« Je...Je vais être Maman ?

- Oui. J'attends notre bébé... » Déclara-t-elle d'un doux sourire, toute aussi émue que sa compagne. Arizona posa le T-shirt et la feuille sur le bureau avant de venir caresser fébrilement le ventre de la future maman.

« Comment c'est possible ? Tu m'avais dit que notre essai n'avait pas été concluant ! Tu m'as même montré le test de grossesse qui était négatif !

- J'ai menti. Ce n'était pas le mien. » S'amusa Callie. « J'avais un retard de trois jours au niveau de mes règles et tu sais à quel point je suis réglée comme une horloge... Du coup j'ai commencé à me poser des questions...Comme on avait déjà fait quatre essais qui n'avaient pas été concluants, j'ai préféré garder ça pour moi pour ne pas te donner de faux espoirs. J'ai fait une prise de sang, il y a un peu moins de deux semaines et elle s'est révélée positive. »

Arizona glissa sa main dans celle de Callie et entrelaça leurs doigts, sentant l'émotion l'envahir.

« J'aurais aimé te le dire à la seconde où je l'ai su mais j'ai pensé à aujourd'hui. Je voulais t'offrir le plus beau cadeau possible pour ce jour exceptionnel... »

Touchée, Arizona enlaça le cou de sa moitié de sa main libre pour l'embrasser amoureusement.

« Je t'aime Calliope...

- Je t'aime aussi Arizona. »

Callie inséra sa main sous le haut de sa compagne pour lui caresser le bas de son dos.

« Au fait...Si ce n'était pas ton test de grossesse, il était à qui ?

- J'ai demandé à Cristina d'uriner dessus... »

Arizona éclata de rire, imaginant facilement l'expression de Cristina lorsque Callie a dû lui demander cette faveur.

« T'as sérieusement réussi à convaincre Cristina Yang de faire ça ?

- La chirurgie est son talon d'Achille ! » S'amusa-t-elle.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Arizona reprit leur baiser en l'approfondissant langoureusement. Elle la poussa gentiment au point de la faire basculer sur leur lit, prenant ainsi la situation bien en main. Elle commença à s'attaquer avec sensualité à son cou qu'elle suçota lentement pour attiser son désir. Un à un, leurs vêtements s'envolèrent. Leurs caresses et baisers se firent aussi doux que passionnés jusqu'à ce qu'elles atteignent ensemble le plaisir ultime.

Apaisées et totalement relaxées après leurs moments intimes, Calliope la prit dans ses bras pour la câliner. Arizona posa doucement sa main sur le ventre de sa petite amie puis y déposa un tendre baiser.

« Bonne nuit mon bébé...Maman t'aime plus que tout... »

Arizona releva son visage pour prendre possession des lèvres pulpeuses de la belle mexicaine. « Merci pour ce merveilleux cadeau, je n'aurais vraiment pas pu rêver mieux. »

Callie lui sourit amoureusement. « Joyeux anniversaire mon Amour. »

* * *

**Fiction n°2**

Titre: Happy Memories

Note de l'auteur(e) : J'ai donc choisi un récit de forme un peu particulière, et je sais que certains n'aimeront pas mais..soyez ouverts, et appréciez ;) [La description des photos est présentée comme ceci: *description d'une photo* (vous comprendrez ce détail plus tard)]

- Mamaaaan !

Callie ferma les yeux un instant. Cette gosse allait finir par lui déchirer les tympans, à l'interpeller ainsi, tout le temps ! La mère interrompit donc sa lecture, sachant que dans une poignée de seconde, sa fille allait débouler dans le salon.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Sofia ? demanda-Callie en voyant entrer sa fille de 10 ans dans le salon.

- Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! s'exclama-Sofia.

Callie soupira. Elle ne pourrait décidément jamais finir "Cartilage - toute une histoire", le livre qu'elle avait commencé. Sa fille sauta sur le canapé, à côté d'elle, portant un petit album photo bleu ciel, qui était familier à Callie.

- C'est un album photo que je n'ai encore jamais vu ! s'exclama-Sofia.

Callie eut un sourire amusé. Sa fille était décidément promise à un avenir de photographe. En effet, la petite, depuis son enfance, s'intéressait aux photos. Elle avait exigé de ses mères, qu'elles lui commentent avec force de détails chaque photo de chaque album. Le passé la fascinait.

- Tu ne l'avais pas vu, celui-là ? s'étonna-Callie après avoir ouvert l'album et tombé sur la première page.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, maman ? demanda-Sofia.

- C'est l'album de mon 36ème anniversaire, ma chérie, sourit-Callie.

- T'as un album tout entier pour ton anniversaire ?

- C'est ta mère, ris-Callie. Ne cherche pas, elle avait décidé de marquer le coup, pour cet anniversaire.

- Tu peux me le commenter ? S'il te plaît ! la supplia-Sofia.

Décidément, Callie ne résistait pas à son adorable fille..

- Très bien, acquiesça-Callie.

Elle ferma son livre, et prit l'album.

- C'est quoi que Sofia a trouvé ?

Callie et Sofia tournèrent la tête vers le nouveau venu, un petit garçon, tout blond, et vêtu de son pyjama.

- Un autre album photo ! s'enthousiasma-Sofia. Viens le regarder avec nous, Timothy !

Sofia fit un signe de main à son frère.

- Attends, faut que Mark il vienne voir ça, si tout le monde est là!

Le petit Timothy quitta le salon, et revint avec une réplique toute crachée de lui. Callie regarda ses deux jumeaux de 6 ans, attendrie.

- Venez.

Callie fit une place aux jumeaux, puis regarda la première photo. *Callie et Arizona étaient ensemble. Arizona était rieuse, comme si elle se moquait de Callie. Callie quant à elle, faisait un peu la tête, mais le sourire n'était pas loin. Toutes deux en pyjama, les cheveux en bataille, et la mauvaise qualitée du flash leur donnant une tête blafarde et horrible.*

- Cette photo, c'est Arizona qui l'a prise, au téléphone portable, se souvint Callie, amusée. La teigne m'a réveillée à minuit pile, parce qu'elle voulait être la première à me souhaiter bon anniversaire.

- C'est trop mignon ! s'exclama-Sofia, ravie.

- Pff, tu parles, grommela-Mark, qui n'aimait pas tout ce qui était qualifié de "mignon" et qui haïssait le romantisme en général.

- Une teigne ?

Callie leva les yeux vers sa femme, à l'entrée du salon, qui semblait partagée entre l'amusement et le dépit. Callie adressa un grand sourire innocent à Arizona, et lui fit signe de venir les rejoindre, pour regarder l'album. La petite famille au complet, dirigea son attention vers la deuxième photo. *Alex Karev faisait un grand sourire, et Arizona lui enserrait les épaules avec un air fier. Au cou, Alex portait un appareil photo de qualité, qu'il semblait prêt à dégainer. Ils étaient tout deux devant la maison que Callie et Arizona avaient achetées, et il faisait nuit.*

- Cette photo, c'est moi qui l'ai prise, sourit-Callie.

- C'est Alex ? reconnut-Timothy.

- Oui, c'est bien lui, sourit-Callie. Le jeune protégé d'Arizona.

- Pourquoi il est sur cette photo ? demanda-Sofia.

- Je l'avais engagé pour la journée, répondit-Arizona. En tant que photographe. Il n'est pas photographe, mais comme j'avais pleins de choses prévues pour cette journée, je voulais l'immortaliser ! Alors j'ai chargé Alex de le faire.

- Et sur cette photo, Arizona est super fière de son idée, sourit-Callie. Et elle présente son "photographe".

- Arrête, grâce à cette idée et à Alex, on a plein de photo ! se réjouit-Arizona.

- Enfin bref, après m'avoir réveillé à minuit pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire, poursuivit-Callie, Arizona m'a laissée dormir. Et elle m'a encore réveillée à 4h.

- C'est super tôt ! s'exclama-Mark.

- Oui, surtout alors que c'était un de nos jours de congé, ricana-Callie.

- Je le répète, j'avais un programme si chargé que je voulais plus de temps ! se défendit-Arizona.

- C'est quoi la troisième photo ? demanda-Mark.

- Oh, oui, la troisième ! sourit-Callie. C'est mon premier cadeau. Arizona m'a emmené au Seattle Grace Mercy West.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-Timothy.

- Ah c'est vrai, tu ne l'as pas connu, se souvint-Callie. C'est l'hôpital où on bosse, le Grey-Sloan Memorial Hospital. Seattle Grace Mercy West est son ancien nom.

- Ah d'accord ! comprit-Timothy.

*Le service d'orthopédie de l'hôpital, le bureau d'admission. Une grande foule présente avec de nombreux visages familiers, Teddy, Addison, Owen, Derek, Meredith, Mark, Lexie, Jackson, April..en gros, tout les internes et médecins de l'époque. Tous portaient un tee-shirt blanc sur lequel était artistiquement peints une lettre. Et ainsi ils formaient des mots. Par exemple, Derek portait un tee-shirt "B", il était plaçé à côté de Jackson, qui arborait un "O", et était à côté d'April qui portait un "N" etc..ce qui formait "BON". Ainsi, dans la pièce on pouvait lire plusieurs "Bon anniversaire Callie !" ou "Joyeux 36ème anniversaire Callie !" La photo était donc bondée de gens souriants, et bariolée de couleurs.*

- Wahouw ! s'exclama-Sofia, en réalisant l'ampleur de tout ce monde. Wahouw !

- C'est énorme, hein ? sourit-Callie. Arizona à bossé dur !

- Tu m'étonnes, siffla-Sofia.

- Je ne me plains pas, mais c'est vrai que c'était assez dur, ris-Arizona. Se procurer tous ces tee-shirt blancs, peindre les lettres, placer les gens pour former les bons mots !

- Le résultat est superbe, fit-Callie. Tu avais assuré ce jour là, Arizona.

La jeune femme blonde adressa un sourire à Callie. Puis, Mark désigna la photo suivante.

- C'est qui ?

Callie se pencha sur la photo.* Un gars était couché par terre et dormait, dans un recoin, sur un matelas de pulls pour rendre le sol moins inconfortable. Un autre pull lui couvrait la tête et l'isolait de la lumière. Il portait aussi un tee-shirt, avec un "E".*

- C'est Mark, sourit-Callie. C'est le Mark qui as nous as fais choisir ton prénom, ajouta-t-elle en direction de son fils.

- Pourquoi il dors ? demanda-Sofia. Il était malade ?

- Non, ris-Arizona. Mais il venait de faire une garde de 48 heure, où il n'avait que peu dormi, et là, sur la photo, que tu vois, il était à peu près 5h30. Il était juste crevé.

- Mais alors, il y a un mot pas fini ! nota-Timothy.

- Oui, acquiesça-Arizona, en riant. Il manquait le "E" à un des Callie.

- Sacré Mark, sourit-Callie, nostalgique.

- Si je comprends bien, les photos sont classées par ordre chronologique ? demanda-Sofia.

- C'est ça, sourit-Arizona. C'est pour ça que sur la photo d'après, il est presque 6h.

*Les mêmes gens, toujours vêtus de leurs tee-shirt, étaient cette fois devant l'hôpital, portant un gobelet, ils mangeaient, riaient, parlaient.*

- Petit déjeuner dehors ? s'exclama-Sofia. C'est génial !

- Oh, on pourra faire ça demain ?! s'exclama-Timothy.

- Non, demain tu as école je te signale, jeune homme, souris-Arizona.

- Encore toi qui as tout organisé, maman ? demanda-Sofia, en direction d'Arizona.

La chirurgienne pédiatrique acquiesça, avec un brin de fierté.

- Il faisait super froid, se rappela-Callie. Et c'était génial !

- Avec la photo d'après, on fait un bond dans le temps, remarqua Arizona. Il devait être à peu près 9h quand elle a été prise.

- Tout le monde s'était changé, se rappela-Callie. Pendant qu'Arizona me donnait un autre cadeau.

- Quel cadeau ? demanda-Mark.

- Heu..fit-Callie. Des câlins, on va dire.

Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice.

- Pff, c'est nul comme cadeau ! s'exclama-Mark.

- C'était mon cadeau ! s'exclama-Callie, amusée. Et il était génial..

Arizona étouffa un rire, puis, rejeta un coup d'oeil à la photo de 9h.

- Je disais, tout le monde s'était changé, fit-Callie. En vêtements normaux, pas de blouse ni de tee-shirts blanc. Et ensuite, on avait pris les voitures et on était allés à la plage. Je ne sais plus laquelle, mais elle était à deux heures de route, je crois.

- C'est ça, acquiesça-Arizona.

- Vous respectiez pas le code de la route, fit-Sofia. Il faut être que cinq dans une voiture.

- Hem. C'est vrai !

*La petite voiture verte appartenait à Mark, qui était au volant. Sa petite sieste lui avait permis de reprendre un peu d'énergie et il conduisait vaillamment. A côté de lui, sur le siège passager, se trouvait Callie. Elle n'était pas attachée, et avait la tête tournée vers l'arrière, donc vers l'objectif tenu par Alex. Le jeune homme s'était écrasé contre sa portière afin d'obtenir un point de vue global et avoir tout le monde sur le cliché. A côté de lui, sur la banquette arrière, se tassaient Arizona, Addison, Teddy et Jackson, tous faisant des grimaces à l'objectif, et d'après leur bouche, chantant et criant. *

- C'était du grand n'importe quoi ! s'exclama-Callie. On dirait des ados..

- On l'était un peu d'esprit, ris-Arizona.

- Il est quelle heure à la photo suivante ? demanda-Timothy.

- 11h et demie, il me semble, un truc comme ça, répondit-Callie.

*Les voitures étaient garés, sur un parking en terre, typique d'un parking de plage. On voyait la mer au loin, quelques bateaux loins sur l'horizon, et sur la photo, Teddy, Addison, Arizona et Callie qui posaient, souriantes.*

- Là c'est l'arrivée à la plage, sourit-Arizona. Pendant ce temps je crois que les gars faisaient les cons..

- Ah bah oui, fit-Mark qui avait tourné la page de l'album, dévoilant la photo d'après.

*La petite voiture verte, Mark au volant, roulait. Par la fenêtre ouverte, on voyait Mark conduire d'une main, l'autre levée, pouce en l'air, sourire plaqué au visage. Sur le toit de la voiture, Alex et Jackson se tenaient tant bien que mal, essayant de ne pas tomber, morts de rire. A l'extrême bout du cliché on pouvait distinguer Lexie morte de peur, une main sur la bouche, et Owen, mort de rire, encourageant les gars.*

- Trop bien ! s'exclama-Mark. J'essaierais.

- Quand tu seras grand, tempéra-Arizona, amusée. Là, c'est Derek qui as pris la photo, Alex s'amusait trop.

- C'étaient des grands gamins, sourit-Callie. Ils ont joué à ce petit jeu jusqu'à ce que Jackson tombe et s'ouvre la main sur une bouteille de bière cassée, abandonnée sur le parking.

- Trop doués, ricana-Sofia.

- Tiens, regardez la photo d'après, d'ailleurs.

*Jackson, serrant les dents à l'objectif, en train de se faire recoudre par Teddy, avec un kit de suture, assis à même le parking de la plage.*

- Papa ne l'a pas fait ? s'étonna-Sofia. Il était chirurgien plastique, pourtant...

- Il était encore crevé, répondit-Callie en ricanant. Et puis, le kit de suture appartenait à Teddy alors...

- Maman, t'es pas née en janvier ? demanda-Sofia.

- Si, répondit-Callie. Pourquoi ?

- Bah...sur la photo là, vous vous baignez ! Il devait cailler ! répondit-Sofia.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, acquiesça-Arizona.

- D'ailleurs, fit-Callie en pointant la photo. Regarde nos têtes.

*Tout le monde avait sorti les maillots de bains, et plongeaient dans l'eau. Il ne faisait pas beau alors ils avaient la plage pour eux tout seuls. Teddy et Owen étaient visiblement en train de faire une bataille d'eau contre Cristina et Meredith. Les autres se baignaient, avec des grimaces tellement l'eau était froide. *

- Vous êtes fous ! fit-Timothy. Je déteste l'eau froide moi ! Je me baigne qu'en eaux chaudes !

Arizona eut un sourire.

- On t'emmèneras dans un pays où l'eau est chaude alors, et en plein été, sourit-elle. Parce que là, elle était loin d'être chaude !

- Oh, du base-ball ! s'exclama-Mark en tournant la page pour voir une autre photo.

- Ah oui, grommela-Callie.

Arizona éclata de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? s'étonna-Sofia.

- Callie n'a pas réussi à frapper aucune balle, répondit-Arizona avec amusement.

- Oh ça va ! s'exclama-Callie, grommelant.

- Ça va maman, fit-Mark, innocemment. On savait déjà que t'étais nulle au base ball !

Arizona ne put dissimuler son fou-rire, et Callie chatouilla Mark, en guise de punition. Il détestait les chatouilles. Timothy lui était concentré sur les deux photos du base ball.

*April et Cristina étaient en train de tracer le terrain sur le sable, avec des bâtons de bois. On voyait Alex et Jackson, qui revenaient du parking, au loin, avec des casques, des balles, et des battes.*

*Callie trébuchant sur la batte posée par terre, alors que la balle s'élevait dans les air. Owen et Derek en pleine collision, tentant de rattraper la balle. *

- C'était vers quelle heure la partie de base ball ? demanda-Sofia.

- Après le pique nique, répondit-Arizona. Vers 14h30, à peu près.

- Pourquoi Alex n'a pas pris de photo du pique nique ? demanda-Sofia.

- Il disait qu'il avait trop faim et il s'est jeté sur les hot dog, répondit-Callie en riant.

- Oh, la photo suivante est juste géniale ! s'exclama-Callie.

- Heu..c'est toi et 'zona dans une voiture, fit-Sofia, les sourcils froncés. C'est pas si géniale que ça, si ?

*Arizona qui conduisait, et Callie à ses côtés. La chirurgienne orthopédique semblait se demander où on l'emmenait. *

- Non mais c'est ce qu'ils faisaient pendant ce temps là, répondit-Callie.

- Je comprends rien ! fit-Mark.

- Après le base ball, j'ai emmené Callie avec moi et Teddy, c'est elle qui prend la photo d'ailleurs, dans la voiture, et on a roulé assez longtemps, jusqu'à un endroit où il est permis de faire des baptêmes d'hélicoptère, expliqua-Arizona.

- C'est quoi ça ? demanda-Timothy. Baptême d'hélicoptère ?

- Un tour en hélico, pour simplifier, fit Callie.

En effet la photo d'ensuite montrait *Callie, sur une piste de décollage, montrant l'hélicoptère gris métallique, avec un sourire immense. *

- Pendant qu'on conduisait jusqu'à la bas, expliqua-Arizona. Eux, ils faisaient ça.

Arizona montra la photo suivante. *Alex s'était posté sur le dessus des dunes, pour avoir une vue globale de la plage. Tous ceux qui étaient là s'activaient. Ils avaient chacun des sacs à dos, et disposaient des pierres sur le sable*

- Ils font quoi ? demanda-Sofia.

- Ils disposent des pierres, pour former des mots, répondit-Arizona. Comme les tee-shirt. Et de l'hélicoptère, Callie les as vus.

- C'est trop bien ! s'enthousiasma-Sofia. C'est quoi la vue aérienne ?

Arizona tourna la page.

- C'est ça !

Les deux photos étaient à bord de l'hélico. *Callie et Arizona, assises sur le siège arrière de l'hélico. Teddy était probablement devant, prenant la photo. Arizona tenait la main de Callie et de l'autre, lui montrait quelque chose. * La photo suivante était la vue aérienne réclamée par Sofia. *Les cailloux s'assemblaient à la perfection, et ceux de la plage avaient bien travaillés et rapidement. On voyait en énorme,:"36 ans !". *

- Trop bien ! s'exclama-Sofia.

- Après on est revenues sur la plage, fit-Arizona. Derek et Mark avaient déjà allumé un énorme feu. Il était à peu près 19h.

- C'était beau ! fit-Callie.

Elle montra la photo. *Une grande flambée, où tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour lutter contre le froid.*

- On a mangé près du feu, sourit-Callie. Et encore une fois, notre photographe à cédé aux élans de son estomac !

- Je me moquerais d'Alex, la prochaine fois que je le verrais, ricana-Sofia.

- Les dernières photos sont bizarres, remarqua-Mark.

Callie regarda l'image que montrait son fils. *Callie, complètement bourrée, dansait de manière étrange avec une Addison aussi bourrée qu'elle. Au loin on pouvait voir Meredith, qui distribuait sa vodka à tout ceux qu'elle croisait. *

- Hem, je crois qu'on va sauter la dernière partie de l'album, fit-Callie.

Mais Sofia, têtue, tourna la page. *Arizona et Callie dansaient cette fois, dansant encore plus étrangement. * *Alex qui exhibait les muscles de Jackson, visiblement tout deux très ivres également.*

- Il est où son tee-shirt ? demanda-Timothy en désignant Jackson, tandis que Mark tournait le coin de la page pour jeter un coup d'oeil aux autres photos.

- Oh, là y en a un qui a plus son pantalon ! fit-Mark.

Callie ferma d'un geste sec l'album.

- J'ai dit que ça serait mieux de sauter cette partie, ricana-Callie.

Arizona eut de nouveau un fou rire. C'est vrai que cette partie de la soirée, ils avaient beaucoup bu et fais des choses qu'on fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool, qui rendaient mal en photo.

- Il est déjà 22h les monstres, venez, au lit, fit-Callie.

Elle se leva, malgré les protestations de ses trois enfants et les mena vers leurs chambres. Pendant ce temps, Arizona feuilletait le reste de l'album. Quand Callie eut couché les enfants, elle revint au salon.

- Ils t'attendent pour que tu leur dises bonne nuit, fit-Callie en se laissant tomber à côté d'Arizona.

- Je vais y aller, acquiesça-Arizona. Mais tu as vu ces photos ? Heureusement que Mark n'a pas vu ça.

Callie regarda les deux images, et eut un sourire, à ces souvenirs. *Arizona et Callie près du feu presque éteint, s'embrassant* ou bien,*Au petit matin, le soleil se levant sur la plage, tout le monde dormant à même le sable. Arizona, endormie dans les bras de Callie. Plus loin, Meredith et Derek dans la même position. *

- C'était le meilleur anniversaire que j'ai jamais eu, s'exclama-Callie. Je parle sérieusement..

- Je suis contente que ça t'ai plu..sourit-Arizona. Et aussi que tu t'en souviennes aussi précisément.

- En même temps..sourit-Callie. Tu t'étais donnée tellement de mal que tu avais dormi un long long moment après ça !

- Je pense que c'était plutôt dû à la tequila de Meredith, ça, ris-Arizona.

- 'zona ! s'exclama-Sofia, de sa chambre.

- Je vais leur dire bonne nuit, fit-Arizona.

La jeune femme embrassa sa compagne, puis se leva pour gagner les chambres. Callie ferma l'album photo, avec un sourire. Elle se promit de faire aimer à Arizona le jour de son anniversaire, avec quelque chose d'aussi grandiose, avant de se repencher sur "Cartilage - toute une histoire " qui l'avait sagement attendu.

* * *

**Fiction n°3.**

Titre: The Best Birthday.

Note de l'auteur(e): je sais que les lecteurs français ne sont franchement pas attachés au couple de Cristina et Owen mais moi je le suis et je vous invite à rentrer dans leur univers durant l'espace de quelques minutes. En espérant que ça vous plaise ;)

- Alors ? Toujours aucun signe ? Demanda Meredith au mari de sa meilleure amie.

- Non. Elle semble avoir oublié, fit Owen un sourire aux lèvres.

- OK, dans ce cas on fait comme ça pour cette aprèm' ? Demanda la blonde.

- Oui, on ne change rien.

- Owen ... Je suis sûre que ça lui plaira.

Son bippeur se mit à retentir à l'instant même où elle finit sa phrase. Elle jeta un coup d'œil dessus, sans que son visage n'affiche aucune expression. Puis, elle releva le regard, et croisa celui d'Owen.

- Bailey. C'est pour ses post-op. Je dois y aller, ne t'en fais pas, elle va adorer !

"Espérons" pensa le roux.

#####

Meredith traversait les couloirs de l'hôpital à la recherche de sa meilleure amie qui l'avait bipé à peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle regarda le numéro de la salle en face d'elle et ouvrit la porte. Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Cristina. Elle bondit de surprise avant de reprendre ses esprits et de la questionner.

- Ton opération est déjà terminée ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Mer' ... Est-ce qu'il s'en souvient ?

- Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvient ! Vous êtes mariés depuis 4 ans !

- Et depuis 4 ans, c'est toujours le même rituel : il invite ma famille, il prépare un banquet et on s'ennuie pendant toute la soirée sans parler du soir où il est trop fatigué pour faire ne serait-ce ...

- Ne termine pas ta phrase, dit Meredith, les yeux grands ouverts.

Malgré son exclamation, le sourire pervers que l'asiatique arborait depuis plusieurs secondes ne quittait pas ses lèvres.

- Cristina, il pense que tu ne te souviens pas ! Fit Meredith, tout en cachant la panique qui envahissait tout son corps.

- De mon propre anniversaire ? Il exagère, fit-elle une pointe d'humour dans la voix.

- Et il est triste ! Il m'a dit qu'il avait préparé ... un truc.

- Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Bon, je te paris disons ... 20 dollars que ce soir, je vois ma mère, mes sœurs sans parler de tous mes oncles et tantes.

- Il veut simplement te faire plaisir, tu peux au moins faire semblant ?

La brune soupira.

- C'est d'accord, mais qu'il fasse gaffe; ce soir, je peux le violer à volonté !

Sur ces derniers mots, elle quittèrent la petite salle du fin fond de l'hôpital. Durant le reste de la matinée, Yang fit tout pour éviter son mari et ainsi, ne pas aborder le sujet de son "anniversaire". Mais, quand elle fût bippée aux urgences, elle ne pu l'éviter. Le patient était un homme de 34 ans qui avait sauté du troisième étage de l'immeuble où il résidait, et il avait été nécessaire de réunir le maximum de titulaires et de résidents. Alors, quand elle entra dans la salle de trauma et qu'elle croisa le regard d'Owen, elle se reconcentra sur le cas.

- On doit l'opérer tout de suite ! Commença-t-elle.

Personne ne l'entendit. C'était normal, vu l'agitation présente dans la salle. Malgré cela, le chirugien traumatique prit la décision de réserver un bloc opératoire. Cristina lui adressa un léger sourire, qu'il lui renvoya aussitôt avant de foncer pour opérer l'homme.

#####

Le midi arriva vite, Meredith et Cristina ainsi que April, Alex et Jackson se réunirent tous à la même table habituelle de la cafétéria du Seattle Grace. La coréenne avait une barquette de frites et une salade sur son plateau tandis que la blonde, quand à elle avait une assiette de tomates et de carottes râpées.

- Chu lui a charlé ? Demanda la titulaire en chirurgie générale la bouche pleine.

- Quoi ?

Elle engloutit la bouché de son repas qui était présente dans sa bouche.

- Tu as parlé à Owen ?

- Pourquoi elle parlerait à Owen ? Questionna April.

- Parce qu'elle ne veut pas que ...

Meredith s'arrêta quand elle vit le regard noir que lui lançait sa meilleure amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle ne veut pas ? Fit soudainement Jackson se mêlant à son tour de la conversation.

- Tu peux leur dire, Cris'.

- Owen veut me préparer une superbe fête surprise avec toute ma famille qui sera présente et ...

Toutes les personnes présentes autour de la table échangèrent des regards malicieux.

- J'adore les fêtes surprises ! S'exclama la rousse interrompant par la même occasion Cristina dans son récit.

- Je hais les fêtes surprises. Surtout quand elles sont "surprises".

- Mais ce n'est pas le cas, là ! Dit Jackson.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Tu sais que c'est une fête surprise, donc ça n'en est plus une !

- Fête surprise ou pas, je vais passer une des pires soirées de ma vie, se lamenta-t-elle.

- Il y aura toujours l'après-fête, rétorqua Alex d'une voix perverse.

- L'espoir fait vivre, bredouilla alors Yang.

- Même pour ton anniversaire ?

- Ch'est parche que il est touchours trop fatigué pour cha, expliqua-t-elle en avalant les quatre frites dans sa bouche.

- Alors viole-le, répliqua Alex.

Cristina se retourna vers Meredith.

- C'est lui qui devrait être mon meilleur ami, tu ne crois pas ?

Cette dernière lui adressa une grimace et un sourire victorieux se dressa sur les lèvres sa collègue.

- Quand j'étais petite, ma mère m'avait...

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers April.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir, c'est ça ?

Ses amis opinèrent tous.

- Tu devrais peut-être le chauffer, sortit Alex.

- Le chauffer ?

- Ben ... Oui. Tu lui sors pleins de pensées perverses et tu lui envoies des sextos pendant le reste de la journée.

- Il a une opération. Un trauma qui est arrivé ce matin.

- Ah... Dans ce cas, c'est mort.

Le bippeur du chirugien pédiatrique se mit à sonner, il y jeta un coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers son amie.

- Bonne chance et ... Passe le bonjour à ta mère de ma part ! Finit-il avant de partir en ricanant.

Crsitina essaya de le viser avec un grain de raisin, mais la petite boule verte atterrit sur la tête d'un autre médecin. Elle s'excusa avant de se retourner vers sa table.

- Ca ira. Ce n'est que pour une soirée, tout va bien se passer, fit-elle avant de quitter la table à son tour plus pâle que jamais.

Une fois assurée qu'elle était éloignée, Meredith se mit à rire. April et Jackson ne tardèrent pas à faire de même.

- Elle est loin de se ...

- Oui, très loin ! Répondit le chirurgien esthétique à son amie, la chef des urgences.

#####

L'après-midi se déroula comme prévu. Cristina avait une opération avec Teddy qui avait pour mission de ne pas du tout lui parler d'Owen, de son anniversaire ou de quoi que ce soit par rapport à la soirée. En même temps, Meredith, Derek, Owen, April, Jackson et Callie s'absentèrent de l'hôpital pendant deux heures pour aller faire des courses. Les Sheperd devaient s'occuper de tout ce qui concernait la nourriture, April et Jackson achèteraient des boissons, tandis que Owen et Callie s'occupaient tous les deux de la décoration. Ils se donnèrent ensuite rendez-vous à l'ancienne caserne de pompiers qui servait d'habitation pour le roux et sa Dulcinée pour préparer la maison avant le retour de la Belle. Des banderoles "Happy Birthday" traînait par ci par là, et le gâteau n'était même pas encore préparé à dix huit heures trente. La pression se fit sentir, mais à 6, tout allait plus vite.

#####

- Bon travail, Dr. Yang.

- Merci, Dr. Altman, je vous souhaite une bonne soirée, fit Cristina à la sortie du bloc.

- A toi aussi, Cristina, finit Teddy un sourire malicieux accroché aux lèvres.

"Ca ne risque pas !" pensait l'asiatique tout en prenant la direction des vestiaires pour se changer et rentrer chez elle où son arbre généalogique entier devait sûrement l'attendre avec impatience.

#####

- Elle est désespérée ! Bien sûr que j'ai tenu ! Non, je te jure que je ne lui ai rien dit, s'exclamait Teddy à son interlocuteur téléphonique.

- Très bien. Dépêche-toi, tu dois être là avant elle, OK ? Dit Owen.

- Oui, je fais vite. A tout de suite.

#####

Merde. Owen était déjà rentré, ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait deux possibilités : soit elle rentrait à pied, ce qui ne faisait pas beaucoup de marche mais elle n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Alors, elle opta pour le deuxième choix qui était d'appeler un taxi. En l'attendant à l'entrée de l'hôpital, elle vit son mentor, son exemple, son modèle sortir du SGMW.

- A demain ! Lui lança Altman qui semblait pressée.

- A demain, répondit Cristina.

Elle l'aperçu quitter le parking dans sa voiture. Quelques minutes plus tard, son taxi était là et la conduisait chez elle. Déjà 20:43.

#####

La dernière invitée toqua à la porte.

- Dépêche-toi, Teddy ! Cria Miranda Bailey.

- Elle est encore à l'hôpital, annonça le chirurgien cardio-thoracique.

- Tu veux dire qu'elle a une opération ? Demanda Arizona.

- Non, elle attendait dehors.

- Pourquoi elle attendait dehors ? S'égosilla Meredith.

- Stop, tout le monde se calme. Je la connais, elle devait attendre un taxi. Attendons un peu, elle ne va plus tarder.

Soudainement, une portière de voiture qui claqua se fit entendre, provoquant une montée d'adrénaline dans le corps des vingtaines de personnes présentes dans la maison à ce moment-même. Lexie regarda discrètement derrière le rideau avant de se retourner, paniquée devant tous.

- C'est elle.

#####

Toutes ces voitures qui stationnaient devant sa maison, c'était presque angoissant. Mais comment allait-elle devoir réagir quand elle monterait ces escaliers et qu'elle verrait sa famille en train de l'attendre pour dîner ? Alors, elle prit une longue inspiration et grimpa une à une et au ralenti les marches qui la mèneraient à sa propriété. Arrivée au milieu, elle fût prise d'une envie de s'enfuir ou ... de pleurer. Oui, en ce moment-même, elle voulait pleurer. Sa mère lui mettait tellement la pression, elle allait encore une fois lui ressortir le monologue "tu-devrais-tomber-enceinte-cette-année". "Non, maman. Je ne tomberais plus enceinte, maman. Je ne veux pas d'enfants, Maman, tu ne seras jamais grand-mère avec moi. Je ne veux pas fonder une famille. Je veux juste être une déesse de la cardio, maman. Alors, maintenant, si tu pouvais déguerpir et retourner à la maison, maman, parce que ce soir je ne veux qu'une seule chose, c'est de baiser mon mari et à moins que tu ne veuilles te joindre à la ..." Wow wow wow. A quoi pensait-elle, là ? Elle se mit à rire bêtement, avant de reprendre son ascension des marches. Après tout, ce n'était pas plus de trois heures.

#####

Maintenant, tout le monde se taisait et était caché un peu partout dans la maison. On pouvait entendre les pas de la reine du jour dans les escaliers, et à chacune des marches qu'elle montait, la pression se faisait plus grande.

#####

Elle ferma les yeux, pour les ouvrir aussitôt. Mais, elle ne trouva rien de ce qu'elle attendait. Non, pas table dressé avec maman, grand oncle et marraine autour. Non, simplement des banderoles lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire, mais personne n'était présent. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une enveloppe blanche au milieu de la table avec son nom inscrit dessus. Elle ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir. Et ce qu'elle vit inscrit dessus aurait pu lui fit afficher un énorme sourire.

- C'est quoi ça ? S'écria-t-elle.

C'est alors que tous les invités sortirent en même temps de leurs planque et se mirent à entamer en chœur le fameux "Joyeux anniversaire". Plusieurs personnes se mirent à siffler, et un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Cristina quand elle n'aperçu pas sa famille.

- Un bon pour un pontage aorto-coronarien ? Demanda-t-elle avant d'éclater de rire.

Tout le monde fit comme elle.

- C'est de ma part, fit Teddy.

La brune lui sourit avant de s'avancer vers elle et de lui offrir une sorte de câlin. Une fois celui-ci terminé, elle se rendit compte que tous les titulaires présents s'étaient alignés devant elle, chacun tenant la même enveloppe blanche que celle qui était placée sur la table. Callie était placée à l'avant de la file et lui tendit le papier qu'elle tenait entre ses mains.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle.

Une luxation de la hanche. L'orthopédiste ouvrit ses bras et Cristina vint s'y loger. Elle reçut toutes sortes d'opérations de chacuns des services du Seattle Grace, et quand vint le tour d'Owen qui s'était placé en dernier. Elle ouvrit l'enveloppe qu'il lui tendit, et déplaça sa main jusqu'à sa bouche. Les larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux, et une fois ses esprits reprit, elle montra ce qui était incrit sur la feuille.

"Nouvelle titulaire en chirugie cardio-thoracique."

Elle sauta au cou de son mari, le remerciant mille fois. La soirée se passa merveilleusement bien, et Cristina était aux anges. Puis, vint l'heure où tous les invités durent s'en aller. Meredith et Derek restèrent aider à ranger. Quand la jeune femme blonde s'approcha de Cristina, elle vit le billet de 20 dollars qu'elle lui tendait.

- Ma famille n'était pas là ce soir.

Mer' sourit.

- On est un peu comme ta famille non ?

- Vous n'êtes pas aussi ennuyeux qu'eux.

Alors, elle accepta le billet qu'elle rangea dans la poche de son jean.

- Ca t'a plu ?

- Tu veux rire ? C'est le meilleur anniversaire de ma vie !

- C'est ça le plus important, alors. Bon, on va y aller nous, la baby-sitter doit encore être à la maison et il est vraiment tard.

Mc Dreamy et Meredith firent la bise au nouveau couple de "titulaires" et rentrèrent chez eux.

- Je t'ai réservé une autre surprise, viens.

Il attrapa la main de se femme et la conduit dans la salle de bain où un bain mousseux étaient prêt. Ils se jetèrent un regard malicieux avant de se déshabiller et de se mettre à l'aise dans l'eau. Ils ne parlaient pas, ils profitaient juste. Owen lui avait fait le plus beau cadeau du monde, il avait réalisé son rêve. Elle était devenue une reine de la chirurgie cardio-thoracique. En plus de ça, il lui avait préparé une grande fête avec tous ses amis. Il était incroyable, et elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Elle était amoureuse d'Owen Hunt. Alors, elle noua ses doigts aux siens avant de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait.

- Owen ?

- Hum ?

- Je t'aime.

Il resserra les mains de l'amour de sa vie contre les siennes avant de lui répondre.

- Moi aussi.

* * *

_Laissez des reviews, please c'est super important pour les auteurs, il faut vraiment récompenser leur travail, parce que c'est exceptionnel._


End file.
